The Doom of the Tourtured Servant
by Gingerstar14
Summary: Knife has shown what power he really posesses. When the evil cat takes over the forest, two cats must find a way to join the remaining cats from the Clans together to fight KnifeClan. Will Honeypaw and Sandheart be able to do it? Sequal to Tortued Servant
1. Allegiances

**

* * *

**

Doom of the Tourtured Servant

Allegiances

Dedicated to Amberleaf, my 100th reviewer, and Ama-Chan13 who's loved all my stories.

**Gingerstar14: I'll have one chappie a day now, since it's back to school...**

**Oh yea, Petal will become Petalfrost. **

**Special Thanks to all who reveiwed!! :) **

**Sry if I missed some cats. **

**Oh yeah(again) My dad is getting rid of the cable anytime, but until then I'll keep typing. **

**Maybe we'll get something slower like DSL, so keep your fingers crossed.**

* * *

**Allegiances **

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Firestar **

**Deputy: Brambleclaw**

**Medicine cat: Leafpool, apprentice Jayfeather **

**Warriors: **

**Thornclaw **

**Whitewing apprentice Icepaw **

**Dustpelt apprentice Streakpaw**

**Hazeltail **

**Sandstorm apprentice Whitepaw**

**Honeytail**

**Cloudtail **

**Cindertail**

**Liontail **

**Brackenfur apprentice Rosepaw**

**Ashfur **

**Hollyfrost apprentice Honeypaw**

**Spiderleg **

**Mousewhisker **

**Berrynose apprentice Toadpaw**

**Birchfall apprentice Stormpaw**

**Graystripe **

**Poppyclaw **

**Sandheart**

**Amberleaf**

**Squirrelflight apprentice Foxpaw **

**Apprentices **

**Honeypaw **

**Foxpaw**

**Toadpaw**

**Rosepaw **

**Stormpaw **

**Streakpaw**

**Whitepaw**

**Queens: **

**Brightheart(Mother of Cloudtail's kits, Forestkit and Shiningkit) **

**Ferncloud(mother of Dustpelt's kits, Smokekit, Drizzlekit and Sparklekit)**

**Sorreltail**

**Daisy **

**Elders: **

**Longtail **

**-- -- -- --**

**ShadowClan **

**Leader: Blackstar**

**Deputy: Russetfur **

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud**

**Warriors: **

**Oakfur **

**Rowanclaw apprentice Silverpaw**

**Smokefoot **

**Owlclaw apprentice Stump-paw **

**Toadfoot apprentice Vinepaw **

**Ivytail **

**Marshfur **

**Crowfrost **

**Oliveheart**

**Ratscar apprentice Tigerpaw **

**Shrewclaw**

**Snaketail apprentice Flamepaw**

**Scorch-heart **

**Whitewater**

**Redflash apprentice Dawnpaw**

**Snowbird **

**Tawnypelt**

**Queens: **

**Kinkfur(mother of Snaketail's kits, Burntkit and Bloodkit) **

**Appletail **

**Elders: **

**Cedarheart **

**-- -- -- -- **

**WindClan**

**Leader: Onestar **

**Deputy: Ashfoot **

**Medicine Cat: Barkface, apprentice Kestralfoot**

**Warriors: **

**Tornear **

**Crowfeather apprentice Ivypaw**

**Heatherfur **

**Owlwhisker apprentice Swallowpaw**

**Whitetail**

**Breezeclaw apprentice Lizardpaw**

**Nightcloud **

**Weaselfur apprentice Sedgepaw**

**Harespring**

**Leaftail **

**Dewspots apprentice Thistlepaw**

**Antpelt**

**Emberfoot**

**Gorsetail**

**Queens: **

**Sunfur(mother of Harespring's kits, Sallowkit, Lightkit and Dovekit)**

**Elders: **

**Rushtail **

**Webfoot**

**Morningflower**

**-- -- -- -- **

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Mistystar**

**Deputy: Rainstorm apprentice Petalpaw **

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing, apprentice Willowfur**

**Warriors: **

**Blackclaw apprentice Pricklepaw**

**Minnowheart apprentice Beetlepaw**

**Voletooth **

**Reedwhisker **

**Mosspelt **

**Pebbletail appretice Mallowpaw**

**Beechfur **

**Rippletail, apprentice Sneezepaw**

**Dawnflower **

**Dapplenose **

**Pouncetail**

**Mintfur **

**Nettleclaw apprentice Grasspaw**

**Otterheart **

**Pinefur **

**Duskfur **

**Coppertail **

**Graymist **

**Icewing**

**Queens:**

**Robinbelly **

**Elders: **

**Heavystep**

**Stonestream **

**Swallowtail **

**-- -- -- -- **

**Barn Gang**

**Leader: **

**Bramble**

**Deputy: **

**Casey **

**Members: **

**Fall **

**Glacier(later Glaciershine) **

**Frost **

**Coal **

**Dawn **

**Daisy**

**Fang(mother of Moon and Shine)**

**Whisper **

**Hail **

**Path **

**Mooshie**

**Dawnie **

**Tia **

**Bob **

**Lily **

**Tink **

**Swift **

**Thrush**

**Pink**

**Dawn **

**Petal **

**Truffle**

**-- -- -- -- **

**KnifeClan: (later on) **

**Leader: Knifestar**

**Secret Advisors/Torturers/Guards:**

**Talon**

**Midnight,**

**Leopard **

**Rip**

**Rogue Warriors:**

**Stormy**

**Wing**

**Wind**

**Flower**

**Cloud**

**Eagle **

**Susan **

**Jaques **

**Flip **

**Claw **

**Jaws **

**Ragged**

**Jag **

**Clan Warriors: **

**Harespring **

**Beechfur **

**Shrewclaw **

**Oliveheart**

**Spiderleg **

**Voletooth**

**Liontail **

**Coppertail**

**Mintfur**

**Marshfur **

**Berrynose**

**Thornclaw **

**Dustpelt **

**Redflash**

**Ratscar **

**Owlclaw**

**Reedwhisker**

**Clan She-cats: **

**Graymist **

**Antpelt**

**Honeytail**

**Sandstorm **

**Cindertail**

**Squirrelflight **

**Whitewater**

**Ivyfur **

**Snowbird**

**Emberpelt **

**Heatherfur**

**Nightcloud **

**Queen She-cats:**

**Ferncloud **

**Robinbelly**

**Appletail **

**Sunfur **

**Brightheart**

**Servants: **

**Grasspaw **

**Mallowpaw **

**Beetlepaw **

**Thistlepaw**

**Petalpaw**

**Sedgepaw**

**Tigerpaw **

**Lizardpaw **

**Icepaw **

**Foxpaw **

**Streakpaw **

**Prisioners: **

**Firestar **

**Mistystar**

**Brambleclaw **

**Russetclaw **

**Onestar **

**Ashfoot **

**Rainshower **

**Blackstar**

**Leafpool**

**Jayfeather **

**Bramble **

**Littlecloud **

**Kestrelfoot**

**Mothwing **

**Willowfur**

**Barkface**

**-- -- -- -- **

**HoneyClan(later on) **

**Leaders: **

**Sandheart**

**Honeypaw**

**Warriors: **

**Hazeltail **

**Amberleaf **

**Poppyclaw **

**Whitewing**

**Brackenfur **

**Cloudtail **

**Ashfur **

**Graystripe **

**Oakfur **

**Rowanclaw **

**Smokefoot**

**Scorch-heart**

Tawnypelt

Owlwhisker

Breezeclaw

Weaselfur

Crowfrost

Dewspots

Leaftail

Tornear

Apprentices:

Toadpaw

Rosepaw

Stormpaw

Whitepaw

Stump-paw

Vinepaw

Silverpaw

Dawnpaw

Flamepaw


	2. Part of ThunderClan

**

* * *

**

Doom of the Tourtured Servant

Chapter 1

**Gingerstar14: I don't mean to be rude, but to those of you who get impatient when I don't update every day, I have a life you know. My family doesn't revolve around fanfiction. **

**I will try to update more, but sometimes I just can't. **

**Anyho, hope you like the next chapter. It gives a nice, happy feeling before...other things happen. **

* * *

I was dreaming blissfully when pain in my side jolted me awake. I winced, and looked up, expecting to see Knife looming over me. But the brown tabby was not Knife, and much too small to be Talon.

"Honeypaw! Wake up!" I rolled over and pushed myself to my paws. Seeing me wince again, the tom mewed, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I shook my head. "I'd had to shake off worse, thanks Streakpaw." Outside, it was still dark out. As I began grooming my tail, I asked, "By the way, why so early?"

Streakpaw padded over and prodded Stormpaw. "Wake up!" He turned to me and mewed excitedly, "This is our first hunting assesment, remember?!"

I jumped up and purred. "Oh yea! Who's assesing us?" I asked.

This time it was Whitepaw, Stormpaw and Streakpaw's sister. "That would be Hollyfrost and Brambleclaw." She purred.

Icepaw yawned. "I already had my second assesment. Even Rosepaw and Toadpaw have." I refused to be put down. This was my fifth day of training, and I barely had anything to learn about hunting, just I had a very hard time with fighting.

I padded out of the apprentices den, and Whitepaw, Stormpaw and Streakpaw followed. The clearing was empty, except for Brambleclaw, Firestar Sand, Glacier, Hollyfrost, and the dawn patrol of Sandstorm, Rosepaw, Graystripe, and Liontail, but they were just leaving.

Dawn was just around the corner, the sun was soon to be rising. The air was brisk, and I realized that it would be fall soon, what the Clan called leaf-fall. Hollyfrost padded over to me. "You ready for your assesment?"

I nodded. I was about to reply when Glacier and Sand pelted over to me. "Guess what?" Glacier purred.

I cocked my head. "Okay, what?"

"Firestar said Sand and I could join ThunderClan!" He twined his tail with mine. "That means Rainy and our kits will be joining too. Firestar said he doesn't care what the other Clans say, as long as ThunderClan is strong with loyal warriors." I saw Brambleclaw give Glacier a dark look, but he didn't say anything.

"Honeypaw, best be eating." Firestar meowed. "The other apprentices are, getting ready for their training. As I'm sure Glacier told you, the naming ceremony will be held just after sunhigh."

I nodded obediantly and chose a small mouse to keep my strength up. Glacier padded out of camp, obviously going to tell his mate and kits. Sand settled down beside me with a thrush.

"Can you think of me as a Clanmate?" She asked. I smiled, but said nothing, since I was in the middle of eating my delicious mouse. Sand began eating too, but I was finished with my prey before her.

Brambleclaw, Hollyfrost, Streakpaw and Whitepaw were already waiting at the entrance. Stormpaw and I joined them, and Brambleclaw began the instructions. "You may each choose where you want to hunt. Hollyfrost and I will be watching you. Don't stray across any borders, and you may hunt until sunhigh. Then come back and pick up your catch. Got it?" We all nodded.

"Then go hunt." Hollyfrost purred. I set off right away, traveling with Stormpaw. He veered off to the left as we neared the ShadowClan boreder, but I stopped and scented the air. There was still the faint smell of Knife, but besides that I could smell mouse, and a stale scent of rabbit.

Then I saw the mouse. Quietly I began stalking it. I leaped, and missed, but was able to grab it and kill it before it ran away. Next, I caught a thrush and a squirrel. I hunted all morning and was very succesfull.

Hollyfrost watched me bring in the last of my catch, two mice and one vole. I took another mouse and dropped all twelve peices at the fresh-kill pile. "You caught a ton!" She exclaimed.

I shrugged. "I'm used to hunting for a ton of hogs." I mewed. Sand blinked at me, and I added, "No offence Sand." She nodded.

I was settling down to eat, when Firestar yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" I picked up my mouse and sat closer. Glacier sat beside me, his whiskers twitching. I saw Rainy and their kits beside him, and Sand sat in the very front.

I continued eating as the Clan gathered, and at last Firestar meowed, "Glacier, Rainy, Sand, Swift Thrush, Pink, Dawn, and Petal, do you wish to join ThunderClan, and promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Glacier's voice was the loudest, but Swift seemed the most excited.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give your your warrior names. From now on, you will be known as Glaciershine, Rainygaze, Sandheart, Swiftwind, Thrushwing, Pinkcloud, Dawnflower, and Petalfrost. We expect you will be loyal warriors and a credit to ThunderClan. The Clan called their names happily, and I let out a joyful caterwaul.


	3. Falling into Place

**

* * *

**

Doom of the Tourtured Servant

Chapter 2

Falling into place

Leopard's POV

**Gingerstar14: Even though Knife will be the leader in the KnifeClan, Leopard is going to be the main character besides the ThunderClan cats. **

**I'm actually going to keep Leopard/or Panther's POV a lot, but I will do Honey a lot more later on. **

**BTW I'll TRY to have chapter 3 up today.**

Pitiful wailing filled my ears. I looked up disgracefully and saw at Knife's paws was a tiny black tom-kit. I rolled my eyes. "What now, Knife?" I spat, in no mood to hear a kit wailing for it's mother.

"This is Nestle's unwanted kit." His voice was soft.

I sniffed him. "I thought she died. She and her kits." More like I killed her, but what did it matter?

Knife nodded. "Yea, but this one survived." The black kit mewed again, squirming in the leaves. "He's six months old, but the runt of the litter." I didn't see what he was getting at.

"I found him," Eagle spat. I turned to the golden tom with a white underbelly. "I call him Dark." He turned around inside the hollow tree we were sleeping in and prodded the sleeping Jaws. "Get up, lazy."

Jaws didn't stir, and Eagle let out a hiss of annoyance. "Silence," spat Knife. "Cloud and her cats will be here soon." We were waiting for the rest of the rogues to arrive, so that we could put Knife's plan in action.

"Do you think we could hunt awhile?" Ragged asked, scratching himself.

"Yea," Talon piped up, sitting up in his nest. "I'm hungry."

Knife thought it over. "Maybe, but we could do that after Cloud gets here. Remeber, we need to contact Jaques and Susan first." Talon nodded and lay back down.

Midnight, who was in the center of the tree beside Jaws, sat up. "Shut that kit up!" He growled, batting Jaws. Jaws still slept on.

"This is Nestle's kit." Knife explained. "I figured we could teach him how to hunt, and he'll take the place of Honey-Foxdung. Here Leoard, you could be in charge of him." He shoved him toward me.

"Be easy on him he just lost his mother, and now he's in a strange place." I turned to see the silver tabby, Flip, looking at him sympathetically.

"Oh foxdung. Honey, or whatever, did just fine after she lost her mother." Knife growled.

"Wasn't that the time when we lost three cats?" Talon asked, yawning.

I nodded, still bitter at the memory. "Shredder, Iceheart and Lightening. Then we had to eliminate Swallow. But now we're as big as ever, especially with Cloud and her loners."

Rip padded inside from where he was keeping watch. "They're here."

Knife rose to his paws, and I followed, picking up Dark in my teeth. Secretly, I decided to name him Panther. Though he'd be my servant, I wanted a decent name for him. Outside, a tall, white she-cat stood before Knife and rip.

"Hello, greetings Knife. Our Gang will be happy to join you." Her voice was soft and leathery, and I nearly dropped Panther.

I set him down and padded forward to introduce myself. "I am Leopard."

Cloud let out a purr. "Nice to meet you. This is Flower, Wind, Wing, and Stormy. We'll help you with taking over the Clans. I agree with you, all of us deserve more." Knife let out an approving growl.

I, wanting to finish my sleep, shoved Panther forward and into the hollow tree. Then I lay down and watched as the other cats filed into the tree. "What are you doing?" Knife growled. "We're going right away to get Jaques and Susan!"

"But it isn't even dawn," Jaws yawned, finally woken up.

"Does it seem like it matters?" Knife spat. I agreed, though I was still sleepy. The sooner we took over the Clans the better, because before long it would be Winter, even though it was still Leaf-fall.

Panther whimpered again. "I want Nettle!" He mewed pitifully.

I rolled my eyes. "If you were in a Clan, you'd be an apprentice, praticing your hunting. So hush." Panther fell silent, his blue eyes wide.

Then, I rose to my paws, and Panther followed me out. Ragged joined me. "Got a kit, Leopard? Eh, what a great father." Sometimes I wonder if he's from Canada. I recently found out that it's a giant twolegplace, or at least a whole territory for a Clan of humans.

"Shut it, unless you want your muzzle to be red instead of white." I snarled. The brown and white patched tom fell silent, but his eyes still sparkled. Soon he was talking again, as we began moving toward Clan territory.

"You know, man, that it's gonna be sweet to have a whole Clan to lead, eh?"

"Technically, you aren't even gonna be important in KnifeClan." I growled, feeling satisfied at the crushed look he gave me. Then the fool went up to talk to Flower, the pretty gray she-cat.

"Who's your son?" Cloud purred. I turned to see the white she-cat padding beside me, her fur glowing in the weakening moonlight.

"He's my servant. I have no mate." I growled, then wished I'd sounded friendlier. "But I'm letting him rest. He's just lost his mother."

Cloud nodded. "That's always hard on kits." Not always. I'd been glad to be rid of my parents. But that was a different story, and it didn't matter anymore. Panther let out a gasp and Knife stopped short.

"What's the holdup?" Rip spat, and Knife uttered one word.

"MOM?!"


	4. Blood, Pain, and Fear

**

* * *

**

Doom of the Tourtured Servant

Chapter 3

Pain, Blood, and Fear

Panther's POV

**Gingerstar14: PANTHER IS NOT LEOPARD'S SON! **

**Just wanted to clear that up. Anyhow, yay! The first battle and it's only chapter 3!! **

**:) :) I am really happy today I got a limited edition staples easy button. (I have the easy for kids and the normal one as well) **

**As you can probably tell, this story is fast paced and will have an estimate of about 20 chapters.**

* * *

I gazed at Leopard as he stalked forward to the big cat called Knife. Not knowing what else to do, I followed. Leopard shoved me backwards, and I had a strange feeling. I'd never felt it before. But it wasn't pleasant, and I didn't want to feel it again.

Rip prodded my shoulder. "It's called pain, doofus. It's what happens when your hurt." I turned around as he stabbed a claw in my side. I leaped away with a squeak of pain. So that's what it was. I felt a drop of wet on my fur, and realized it had started raining.

As I turned to look sideways, I saw in the shadow of a tall tree, a mist of pure black wove around it. For a second it took the form of a huge cat, and two red eyes glowed at me. Before I could blink, it was gone. Fear well inside me, and I pressed myself against the nearest cat.

It was Cloud. "Don't worry. Here, go up to Leopard." She padded forward, and I stood in between the two. Facing us was a tall, wiry reddish she-cat. Out of the bushes stepped four more cats, and Knife's eyes widened. There was a huge black cat, big as Leopard, a black and white tom, another small black and white cat, and a brown and white she-cat.

"You wouldn't know us, would you?" The reddish she-cat asked. Her voice was like fire and water at the same time.

The black tom's voice was like thunder. "Knife,"

Knife bristled. "Well, if it isn't Scarlet, Darkness, Pebble, Robin, and Patch. What are you idiots doing here?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I thought I'd taught you to respect us." Darkness unsheathed his claws, and Knife leaped. The cats rolled around, a screeching ball of fur. I backed up and didn't watch. Suddenly there was a bloodcurdling scream, then a faint gurgling sound. I opened my eyes to see Darkness bleeding to death from a wound on his throat.

"You've done well," I was shocked at the approval in Scarlet's voice. Leopard rumbled a purr, and I padded up to him. He turned to me, his eyes cold. I backed up a bit, not knowing what to do.

"Leave him alone, he's a kit." Cloud mewed. Leopard rolled his eyes, and I padded up to him again, wanting the comfort. I couldn't wait until my mommy came back, and we could leave these terrible cats.

"Your my personal servant once we get Jaques and Susan," Leopard snarled at me.

"But what about mommy?" I whimpered.

"You stupid mother died. I killed her!" He spat in my face. I gazed at this awful cat with new eyes. He must have seen the horror in my face, because he laughed.

Knife continued walking, and to my surprise the four cats we'd just met followed. They left Darkness' body on the ground. I never had seen a dead cat before, and as I walked past, I got blood on my paws. It was wet and surprisingly warm, but I didn't like it. Seeing the wound on his throat and the glassy eyes, I shuddered and looked away.

It had given me the same feeling as when I'd seen the dark cat. What was lurking out there, something paranormal and immortal. I glanced around nervously, and quickly padded up to Leopard, grateful for wampth even though he'd just admitted he killed Mommy.

"...And wash that mud off your ear! It must've been there for days. Why do you have stains in your fur? And plus you..." I saw Scarlet going on and on, nagging Knife.

"I swear, Scarlet, your name should be nagger!" Knife spat.

"It's not my fault you haven't the sense to wash your coat!" She retorted, and right there began to groom him. Knife snarled, but did nothing more. I heard a snicker from behind me, and Knife whirled around and slashed Ripped's nose open. He leaped back with a yelp, his muzzle stained with blood.

"Was that really called for?" Scarlet asked.

"Do you want to be part of KnifeClan? If so, cut it out." Knife snarled. Scarlet shrugged.

I felt so unhappy. Even Knife was with his mommy. I wanted to sit down and cry. So I did. But then it came like lightning. It was pain. I leaped sideways and saw blood trickle from my shoulder.

Leopard was glaring at me, so I got up and followed him. Only the fear of pain and blood did I not wail to the sky, as it soon began steadily dropping rain. Soon we neared twoleg house, and I only hoped the cats there would not cause me pain as Leopard did.


	5. Twolegplace

**

* * *

**

Doom of the Tourtured Servant

Chapter 4

Twolegplace

Panther's POV

**Gingerstar14: Panther will not be evil like the rest of the cats, I just couldn't stand having him tortured. **

**By the way, he will still be VERY important to the story. **

* * *

"Bout time!" A light tabby slipped off the twoleg porch and padded over to us. The brown tom followed her. "We thought you'd never get here, what with the rain and all."

Knife rolled his eyes. "I don't see what the hurry is, Susan."

"Actually," The tom meowed, "We kind of have a change in plans. Two things, actually. In the twolegplace, there is an agency that Bone, Lucar and Scar have set up. They catnap kittens and sell them to other cats." I blinked horrified.

"Go on," Knife meowed. "This sounds interesting, Jacques."

The tom nodded. "Anyway, if we go there, I figured we can get some slaves."

"Actually, we'll have Clan apprentices. We're not wasting a trip up to twolegplace. It's a waste of time." Knife spat. I was glad. What kind of terrible place could that be?

"But there's more. We have many a friend up in twolegplace, and they'd be more that willing to help us." Susan purred.

Knife nodded, changing his mind rather quickly. "Leopard could get a different slave, one who knows how to work. Panther could just be our tag-along. Until," His voice lowered, and I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Then it's settled?" Midnight growled. "We go to twolegplace?"

Knife nodded. "Let's best be off. We could reach it by sunhigh if we move." He quickly set a fast pace, and I loped along beside Leopard.

"Does this mean we're equals?" I asked Leopard hopefully.

The big tabby turned to me. "No, but it means you won't have to work for me." I said nothing more, once again remembering who it was that killed my mommy. I wondered what kind of evil cats, Lucar, Bone and Scar, would sell kittens for slaves.

Susan fell in place beside me. "You're a bit young to be hanging with these ruffians, huh?"

I looked shyly up at the pale tabby. "Well, mommy died." I murmured. "But Leopard said I was old enough that it didn't matter." Why wouldn't it matter? I thought sarcastically. It's not like I loved her.

Soon the rain slowed to a drizzle, and Knife stopped the gang. "We'd best be hunting." He meowed. He and Leopard took off side by side. A few other cats went out hunting, so I sat down beside Jaws. The gray tom was laying in the wet leaves, grooming his pelt. He didn't acknowledge me, but I guess it was for the better.

After we ate, me getting half of an extra squirrel, Knife once again set off the fast pace. I listened to Knife and Leopard's conversation. "So, I'll take Panther and Jacques with me, and we'll pick out a servant for myself," The big tabby meowed.

"I heard they sell supplies," Jacques put in. "For about two mice apiece."

"Like what?" Leopard asked, his green gaze flickering to Jacques.

"Oh," Jacques thought, "Twoleg leashes stole from dogs, kittypet collars, dog teeth to put in your claws, that sort of thing."

"Susan can come with me and find her friends," Knife meowed, nodding to Jacques. "And we'll meet at the edge of the forest. Sound good?" Leopard nodded. "Then it's settled." No cat said much else, except the unimportant chatting of friends. I began to think we'd never get there when suddenly a foul scent hit my nostrils.

"The Thunderpath," Jaws breathed.

"It's called a human road," Leopard snorted, but Jaws just rolled his eyes. We approached a hard, smooth gray rock-like path that carried a harsh scent. Suddenly a silver monster roared by, and I leaped back, gasping.

"It's called a car," Cloud explained. "It's what the humans ride in to get to places. They're slowly using the ability to walk, so they use cars." I blinked up at her, my eyes wide.

"Let's cross then," Knife meowed. We all lined up at the edge. I tried not to tremble when another car roared past. "Run!" He yowled. I took off as fast as I could, and didn't even slow down until the grass was under my paws again. Right after that was a smooth, tan sidewalk. We padded along it for a while.

We passed giant houses, and the road seemed to get busier as the sun rose high in the sky. "This way," Jacques told Leopard. "If we're going to find Lucar's Servant Agency. Susan will lead you," He flicked his tail to Knife, and Susan nodded, and the other continued.

Jacques veered off to the right, and Leopard followed, motioning for me to come too. "It's still a ways away, but this is the fastest route." We cut across a human lawn, and another. Then he led the two of us back an alley, over a fence and through a hedgerow.

It was past sunhigh by the time we got there, having passed three more roads. I was surprised Jacques could remember each place, and not get lost everywhere we went. My ears pricked up at the sound of mewing, growling, and loud meowing. Jacques walked straight back a narrow alley where two cats sat in front of a gateway. One was a small brown tabby, the other a huge gray tom with a white patch. Facing them were three cats, two she-cats and a tom.

"We're looking for two kits that are young and healthy, but can work hard." The ginger tom was meowing.

The huge gray tom nodded. "Go through here, and you'll see a row of cats sitting there. Black tom. He's Skull. He'll show you the perfect kit. I already have one in mind..." He stopped and let the three cats pass.

Leopard stepped up to the gray tom. "I want a young she-cat. Young as they get, that can hunt, anyway." He meowed.

The gray tom let out a purr. "Hello. I'll see what I can find you. By the way, I'm Lukar." He nodded, then thought for a moment. "Go to the very tall, thin, ginger tom to your left. Repeat to him what you told me, kay?" Leopard nodded, and we stepped past the open gate.


	6. New Future Just As Miserable?

**

* * *

**

Doom of the Tourtured Servant

Chapter 5

Blue's POV

New future- Just as miserable?

**Gingerstar14: After this chapter, I promise, we'll go back to Honeypaw for a bit****. **

**But maybe you'll be mad cause this chapter is a cliffie. **

**Major. Anyway, sorry. :) **

* * *

Pain. Fear. Blood. Hurt. Waking up knowing life is worse every day. I longed for a change. Then it did change. Right as I saw the huge golden tabby, I knew life was going to be worse. Before it got better, anyway. Working because I wanted to, and serving my clanmates, pain free, except for battles. But I'm getting ahead of myself...

"G-goodbye." The small ginger she-cat whimpered, as she left the pen the youngest she-cats were in. She glanced at me sadly, as she and another older tom followed the five huge cats out the gate. I watched my only friend leave, and my only happiness was gone. I didn't even remember my mother, and life was tough.

I was already taught how to hunt, and I was only three and a half months old. Blood, my trainer, was really hard on me, and I bore scars on my back from his anger. But most kits here did. Not just from Blood. It seemed the meanest trainer was Scourge. He was true to his name, the blood-red devil. I lay back down on the hard, unnatural floor in the hot sun, hoping to get through the day.

Boredom soon set in. But not for long. I saw Tanner leading a huge golden tabby, a brown tom and a small black tom toward my pen. He nodded to the guard, Dust, and we all filed out and sat in a row. The golden tabby tom looked us over.

"Who's the best hunter?" He growled. Tanner pointed to the black tabby she-cat beside me. I knew her, but none of us had names. Then he asked another question. "Who will submit the best?" Tanner pointed to me.

"May I reccomend her, the blue-gray one, with the white ears, tail and paws?" He put a claw on my back, and I quickly jumped up, but not without him raking it down my back. I padded slowly forward to the tom. "She will work hard, and is very sensitive to pain, Leopard."

Leopard smiled. "I'll remember that." He nodded to me, and I felt queasy with fear. "I'll take her!" He exclaimed. I dipped my head to him.

"Hey Panther, you can name 'er!" He growled, shoving the black tom forward. Though he was obviously older than me, he wasn't much bigger. His green eyes flicked over me.

"She can be Blue." He didn't have much creativity, but at least it was a decent name. One she-cat from here was taken, she was named Pile 'O Dung. I lowered my head, but Leopard caught me by the side of the head. He flipped me over and pinned me down.

"Okay, _Blue_." He sneered. "You will learn to submit at my command, got it?" I nodded, but still got a fierce clawing. I winced and gritted my teeth, trying not to yowl.

"Please," I whimpered, but he dug his claws into my stomach deeper. Finally he ripped them out, and began padding to the gate. I followed the three cats, not looking back. Once out the door, I saw Lukar come over to me. He sunk a claw straight through my ear, and I closed my eyes.

"So you take her? What about supplies?"

"We already have that figured out," Leopard meowed. "A leash and a kittypet collar." He waited as the other cat with Lukar, Brick, went to fetch some. He dropped a small green collar at my feet, and shoved the leash to Leopard.

"You put it on like this," He demonstrated, using two claws to hook it on my neck, and holding the catch open on the end of the leash to snap it on the collar. Leopard nodded. "That will be two squirrels and three mice," Brick meowed.

They must have come prepared, because Leopard shoved forward two squirrels, a mouse, and two voles. "Will that cover it?" Lukar nodded, so Leopard picked up the other end of the leash and started off. I went at the fastest pace possible, not taking my eyes off the cat that was obviously my master.

We went through the confusing maze of twolegplace, then after a while of walking, by the time we got to the forest, the sun was setting.

* * *

PANTHER'S POV

I looked at the sky and saw that the sun was very red. It took all day in twolegplace. But soon we'd be ready to do whatever Knife had planned, taking over the forest. I pitied Blue, but I wasn't about to let that show. I knew very well Leopard would do that to me.

Knife and the gang were waiting when we got there. I saw there were about seven more cats with them. Leopard padded up to Knife right away. "This is Blue." He motioned to her. Knife raised an eyebrow, then dug a talon into her side. She let out a pitiful yelp, and he laughed.

I couldn't bear to watch. I turned my head, but to my horror, I saw the black shape I'd seen earlier. Only this time, once it took the shape of a cat, it stayed like that. Then, it began walking toward me, eyes burning like red embers.


	7. Knows What?

**

* * *

**

Doom of the Tourtured Servant

Chapter 7

Honeypaw's POV

Knows What?

**Gingerstar14: Please vote in my two polls I put up, I'd appricate it. **

**Some idiot said Jayfeather was a stupid name. Guess what Jaypaw's medicine cat name will be? **

**It's been up for about a week on wikipedia. **

**SO HAH!! **

* * *

I rushed to greet Jayfeather and Leafpool as they returned from the Moonpool. Jayfeather looked a bit troubled, but Leafpool looked very excited. "Hi Honeypaw. How was training?" Leafpool asked.

"Great. Hey, Jayfeather." I mewed. He turned and blinked at me.

"Yeah?"

I curled my tail and purred, but he just looked at me. I thought I heard him murmur something, but I didn't think about it. I bounded over to the fresh-kill pile where Dustpelt was getting a shrew.

"How about you take some to the elders," He growled, as I picked up a mouse. I agreeably nodded, and picked up a rabbit and another mouse. I then bounded over to the elders den. Mousefur was just outside, sunning herself. Longtail was in the sun beside her, basking in the afternoon glow.

"Here you go," I purred.

Mousefur looked up as I put the prey down. "Thank you, young apprentice. Come, sit with us." That was an honor that the elders wanted me to eat with them, I decided. I settled down beside Mousefur and began eating my mouse. Longtail dug hungrily into the rabbit.

After she ate, Mousefur sat up. "Like a story, young'n?" I nodded eagerly. "Okay. Here goes; In a forest far from here, there was a young kit named Mousekit. She led her brothers, Redkit and Tigerkit,"

"Tigerstar was your brother?!" I gasped. I didn't know much about Tigerstar, except that he was Brambleclaw's father, and very evil. Suddenly I realized that when Tigerstar had killed Redtail, he'd killed his brother.

"You catch on to stories fast. Anyway, She led her brothers away from camp one evening. Tigerkit looked around nervously. I was very excited, though. 'Do you know what this means? We can sneak around by ourselves..."

"Honeypaw!" I turned to see Brambleclaw padding toward me. "I want you to go on the evening patrol." I dipped my head.

"Bye Mousefur. Maybe you can finish your story later." I nodded to her and joined the evening patrol. Brambleclaw led us out, followed by Berrynose, Birchfall, Sandstorm and I. I followed them at the rear as we neared the border with WindClan.

"No need to check the Barn Gang border, they're not really a Clan." Brambleclaw meowed as he sprayed a marker on a tree. I left the toms to renewing the border, and began creeping up on a crow. I leaped and caught it in between my paws, crushing it.

"Well done!" Sandstorm purred. I waved my tail at her praise, and since I'd already eaten, I picked it up to return home. We walked along the border until we were down by the lakeshore. I watched Brambleclaw stare down at the lake.

He padded away from the group, down the the edge of the water. "This is where Hawkfrost was caught in the trap," He muttered. I wondered why that would matter to him, until I remembered Hollyfrost saying something about him being Brambleclaw's half brother.

"No cat knows what he was doing here." Sandstorm meowed. "It's forever a mystery."

"StarClan knows," Berrynose growled. "You wouldn't catch me dead on another Clans territory. Seemed like a foolish thing to do. Well, come on, Honeypaw," I looked up at him. "What scent is across the lake?"

"You're not in charge of me," I said slowly, "But that would be RiverClan." Berrynose flicked his tail and said nothing more.

Brambleclaw turned and padded back up to us. "Spiderleg is leading a patrol by the ShadowClan border. Let's get going back home." We followed him wordlessly up the rise and through our territory. Not cat said much, and it was dark by the time we got back. Cloudtail, on guard, nodded as we passed.

"Honeypaw, you'd better get to bed." Hollyfrost purred, padding over to me. "We're going on the morning patrol."

"Great! All I've ever been on is the stupid evening patrols!"

"Meet us by the entrance just before sunrise," Amberleaf meowed, padding into the warriors den. With a nod, Hollyfrost picked up a piece of prey and followed her. I dropped my rabbit in the fresh-kill pile and padded into the apprentices den. Streakpaw was already asleep, but Whitepaw and Stormpaw were whispering.

"I wonder who Firestar will pick to go the gathering?" Whitepaw wondered.

"I dunno. Probably Rosepaw or Toadpaw." Stormpaw sighed.

I lay down in my nest and meowed hopefully, "But the older apprentices have been to three gatherings. We might get a turn." Before I fell quickly to sleep.

_I was in a hollow. It was beautiful, surrounded by four mighty oaks. Before me was a huge boulder. A blue-gray she-cat stood on it. As she saw me, she leaped down. "Do you know who I am?" I shook my head. "I am Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan before Firestar," _

_I stared in awe. "I heard so much about you..." I murmured. Bluestar let out a purr. "Why are you here?" Bluestar didn't reply, but pointed upward. I followed her gaze, to see the starlit sky. _

_"Four torturers will take over darkness, air, water, and sky, and two who were one, but not with them, alone can stop them." I gazed up at her, wondering what she meant. _

_"Jayfeather knows." As if she read my thoughts, and faded away._

_"Knows what?" I yowled. But she was gone._


	8. Making the Camp

**

* * *

**

Doom of the Tourtured Servant

Chapter 8

Making the Camp

Blue's POV

**Gingerstar14: It might seemed rushed, I dunno.**

* * *

Panther gasped, and I slowly turned my head to see a huge black she-cat with red eyes slinking toward us. Her pelt was pure black, and shimmery. Knife pulled his claws out of my side and stalked over to her. A reddish she-cat followed him.

"What are you doing?" He raised his chin and growled. The she-cat wove up to him.

"I am Darksoul. What are you doing on my territory?" Her voice was smooth and evil sounding.

"What's it to you. You can't stop us." Knife retorted. "There are around thirty of us, and one of you!"

"Numbers and size are not everything. Power is what's important." She seemed so mysterious and unnatural. I felt something tug at my neck, and I staggered and turned to Leopard.

"Mind your own business." He growled harshly, sinking claws into my paw. I ducked my head and gritted my teeth.

"Then let's go!" Knife exclaimed. I looked around, wondering what I'd missed.

"Darksoul says she knows a good place for KnifeClan camp." Knife muttered to Leopard. The huge tom nodded, and we all started moving. She veered to the side and followed the gorge to a very large hollow.

"Here," Knife padded in and looked around. "Is good. We'll make some arrangements." It was a very large hollow, surrounded on three walls by overhanging willow trees. A small stream from the river ran along the left side. On the other side was a wall of brambles. There was an empty badger hole along the right side. Directly across from the entrance was a rock split in half, with ferns growing on the outside.

"It'll be perfect!" Knife ran over and leaped onto the boulder. "Here's how things will work. We'll have the rogue warriors and Clan warriors sleep seperately. Midnight, you get about ten cats and you'll be in charge of finding dens for them. They must be big." He swung his massive head around.

"Okay, Leopard, you and five cats find a den for the Clan she-cats. They'll sleep separate from us. Talon, you and ten cats find a den for the servants. And last, Rip, you and some cats make a den for you, Leopard, Talon, and Midnight. Got it?" Leopard nodded.

"Then get to work!" He yowled. The five cats began ordering cats around. I watched for a moment, then Leopard growled at me.

"In the center of the camp, dig out a small dip for fresh-kill. Got it? When your done, you can go hunting." I nodded, and as I turned he sunk his teeth in my leg. With a yip I dashed forward and began digging in the sandy dirt. Soon my claws were dirty and broken, but I didn't dare stop.

After a bit, I thought it big enough, and padded out to go hunting. I hadn't hunted in the forest before, and found it much easier than in twolegplace. I had soon caught a huge vole and a squirrel. I picked them up and carried them back. In the camp, Leopard had already gotten more than half of the she-cats den done. It was a hollow stump surrounded by ferns.

Midnight and cats were weaving sticks in the bramble wall. I wondered why he was doing that when Knife had put him in charge of making dens, but I padded back out to continue hunting. I hunted until it started getting dark, and it took me four trips to get all of my prey. The servants den, I saw, was a hollow log with a fern overhang.

I wondered if I would sleep there. The rogues den was finished, a huge bush beside the boulder Knife was sitting on. I saw beside that was a smaller bush, which a black tom was hollowing out. He made a few trips to Midnight, who used the sticks for the barrier. It was a pretty good camp, I reasoned.

"Why are you standing there?" Leopard slashed my nose open, and I leaped back with a squeak. "Come help us with the prisioners den." I followed him to the entrance to the badger set. He shoved some ferns at me. "Cover the enrtance with ferns." He ordered. I nodded, shaking the blood from my nose.

My eyes were heavy with sleep by the time I finished. Knife had gone to sleep, I could see his shape just inside the hollow rock. Leopard padded sleepily over to me. "You are to sleep in the servants den with Panther." He growled.

I nodded and quickly rushed over the the log. I made a comfy nest of ferns and curled up. Panther padded in and lay beside me. I looked out and saw that on the opposite side of Knife's den, Leopard squeezed in a third bush followed by Rip. They'd gotten the dens done extremely fast; I thought, before I slipped from concousness.


	9. Attack!

**

* * *

**

Doom of the Tourtured Servant

Chapter 9

Attack!

Knife's POV

**Gingerstar14: I know it's short, so kill me. But then I won't be able to finish the fic...**

* * *

I woke up with the morning sunlight. Or I should have. It was dark and dreary out, with the scent of rain in the air. "Perfect for raiding ShadowClan today." I muttered. I leaped onto Kniferock, I had named it, and yowled, "All cats of KnifeClan join before Kniferock for a meeting!"

I watched the cats slowly creep out of their dens. I smirked as Leopard clawed Blue and then dragged her around. Finally I spoke. "We will leave right away for ShadowClan. Rowanclaw will be waiting. When he gives the call, we'll attack. Leopard, you'll lead Cloud, Stormy, Wind, Fleck, Scarlet, Boulder, Jacques, Keel, and Rot. Take left side and surround Blackstar. Maker sure we get Russetfur and Littlecloud. They're important."

I looked around. "Talon, you lead Flip, Darksoul, Claw, Jag, Susan, Eagle, Shimmer, and Grass, and attack those two cats. Rip, you lead Wing, Wind, Ragged, Pebble, Robin and Patch. Midnight, you lead all the others. Remeber, don't attack anyone on our side." I growled. Some cats were stupid enough to.

Leopard dipped his head, and so did Talon, Rip and Midnight. "We'll be off right away!" I yowled. I leaped down an lead KnifeClan out of the camp. I knew the way to ShadowClan by heart. I followed the gorge until it veered away. Leopard padded up to me, Blue beside him.

"Knife, after we attack ShadowClan, should we come back here or drop off the prisioners. I mean, the leader, deputy and medicine cat will have to be our prisioners."

"Of course." I purred. "By the way, you'll be my Head Torturer. Got it?" Leopard grinned and nodded. Soon we came to Clan territory. We skirted the ThunderClan border and followed it along the ridge to ShadowClan. I flicked my tail and the cats followed. I decied to attack from the lakeside front, so I weaved through the pine trees down to the lake.

Finally I changed direction to the camp. Leopard parted with his cats, and Midnight went on the opposite side, so we had the camp surrounded. I peered through the bushes and saw Russetfur meowing to Rowanclaw. "Can you take the dawn patrol?"

Rownclaw caught my eye. He slowly shook his head, and yowled, "NOW!" I leaped out of the bushes and rushed past the two to the white tom with black paws. I leaped onto him and began clawing his face. He shoved me off and tried to pin me down.

But five other cats attacked him as well, and he fell off, a writing mass of bodies. I saw both Littlecloud, his apprentice, and Russetfur surrounded. Then I ran over to a ginger tom and clawed his back.

"We have them!" Leopard yowled. He and a few others dragged Blackstar out of the camp. I saw the others had many ShadowClan cats. Some cats, including Oakfur, Scorch-heart, and Rowanclaw followed us, plus some other cats I didn't know.

"Now ShadowClan cats! You are now part of KnifeClan. If you flee, we'll track you down and kill you!" I yowled, hoping those Clan idiots knew what we were talking about. We took the three important cats and put them in the badger set. I left Rip, Ragged and Flip to guard them.

"Now what?" Leopard asked, padding up to me as I neared the fresh-kill pile.

"Now, after lunch, we'll go for WindClan." I growled.


	10. To the Gathering

****

Doom of the Tourtured Servant

Chapter 10

To the Gathering

Honeypaw's POV

**Gingerstar14: I haven't updated for a while, but finally I typed this one up! **

**I know I've been typing shorter chapters, but I'll get a longer one in then.**

* * *

I bounded over to Hollyfrost, awakened from my nap. "Has Firestar said who will go to the gathering?" I asked.

Hollyfrost nodded. "You and Streakpaw, Whitepaw and Stormpaw are going." She purred. "Good thing you took a nap, because we're leaving at dusk." It had been three days since my first dawn patrol.

"Great! I'll tell the others!" I waved my tail and pelted over the the apprentices den. Toadpaw and Rosepaw were basking outside, and Whitepaw and Stormpaw padded out of the den. "Guess what?!"

"What?" Whitepaw yawned, streching. She sat down, her blue eyes questioning.

I purred excitedly. "Streakpaw, Whitepaw, Stormpaw and I are going to the gathering!" I twined my tail with Whitepaw's, purring. Stormpaw gasped and flew into the apprentices. He woke Streakpaw and the two padded out.

"Really!?" Streakpaw purred. "I thought the day would never come!" He leaped over to me and affectionately licked my cheek. I flicked his ear with my tail.

"We've already been to gatherings." Toadpaw meowed. "Remember, never make the ShadowClan deputy mad." He giggled, and Rosepaw let out a _murrow_ of laughter. I wondered why.

The four of us apprentices going to the gathering each chose some prey to eat and settled down. We didn't say much, until Streakpaw started blabbing. "I bet everyone will be there. Warriors like Rainstorm, the new RiverClan deputy, Blackclaw, Crowfeather, Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw!"

"Leopardstar just died three moons ago," commented Stormpaw. I realized that three moons ago I had still been serving Knife and the gang. In fact, three moons ago was when we'd met Ravenpaw and Barley.

"Mistystar isn't young, though. She's Bluestar's daughter, and had a litter of kits her own. Mousefur said to us that Mistystar had been deputy since Stonefur, her brother was killed." Streakpaw meowed. "That was back when BloodClan attacked."

I really had only a vague idea of BloodClan, from what I'd heard from the other cats, they were pretty evil. We chatted for a while, then I heard Firestar's call. "We'll be leaving now!" I joined Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, and the other apprentices as we sped off from the camp.

Finally, finally, we got to the edge of the island. I didn't know what the gathering would be like; the other Clans didn't even know about the Barn Gang. It had been three quarter moon since we even met ThunderClan. Amberleaf watched me carefully as I padded across the log, then the beautiful she-cat followed me over.

I leaped down off the tree and padded over to Streakpaw. "Let's go sit somewhere." I could tell by the scents that RiverClan; which I'd only smelled once before, and WindClan were already here. As Streakpaw and I settled close to the front of the group of cats, ShadowClan poured in. I looked around for Blackstar, the white tom with black paws.

Firestar leaped up onto the tree. "If we're all here, we may as well start early." He meowed. A tortoiseshell she-cat, a tabby she-cat, and a smokey gray tom joined him. Brambleclaw sat at the roots as the deputy, but no cat joined him.

For a moment the ThunderClan leader looked confused. "Tawnypelt, Minnowheart and Crowfeather? But Mistystar, Blackstar, Onestar and your deputy's couldn't have possibly died?"

"No," Crowfeather meowed heavily. "They were stolen. Kidnapped and taken by what their leader called..."

"KnifeClan!" Minnowheart yowled. I froze. When Knife had made his getaway, he'd mentioned KnifeClan. Was this what he'd talked about? "They took half our warriors, apprentices and queens." Minnowheart went on.

"We have been living like this for two days now," Tawnypelt sighed. "We tried to track them, but Knife, the leader, took them away, far, or what it seemed, from Clan territory."

Gasps came from ThunderClan. "What does it mean?"

"ThunderClan must be next!"

"We should defend ourselves!"

I closed my eyes and shivered. "We must go home now, then." Firestar gazed around the cats. "We will prepare for battle at once!" My first gathering, and we stayed for about ten minutes. I rolled my eyes as I watched ThunderClan file out. I finally rose to my paws and followed Amberleaf at the rear.

I wondered how soon Knife would attack. It was now a matter of when, not if.


	11. Teshika

**

* * *

**

Doom of the Tourtured Servant

Chapter 11

Teshika

Blue's POV

**Gingerstar14: Who thought up Casey? I'm too lazy to look. XD **

Anyway, whoever it was, YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE CHAPTER 12!!

lol.

Was it Amberleaf? I think so. Please tell me. :)

* * *

"And get to work. NOW!" Knifestar barked. I watched as one of WindClan's apprentices scurried over to where the cats were enlarging the rogue warriors den. Knifestar had every cat working hard since he claimed he got his name and nine lives. I don't think he believes in what the Clan cats said was StarClan. I don't know if I do, but if it does exist, I hope my sister is happy there. She was killed by Lukar for trying to escape.

"Knifestar," Leopard left my side and padded up to him. "When will we attack-"

"Intruder!" The cat called Russetfur screeched. Knifestar leaped sideway and, with a snarl, easily pinned the thin tabby tom down. He stared in surprise as he realized who the cat was.

"Knife?" The cat exclaimed. "Your the one who's been kidnapping-"

Knifestar cut him off by clawing his side vicously. "I am Knifestar now. Foolish of you to come here now, Bramble. You'll be our prisioner from now on." He looked up. "Rip! Take him to the Badger Hole." I watched Rip grab his tail and haul Bramble off.

Bramble struggled and tried to claw Rip, but Leopard leaped upon him and clawed his face. The two toms took him off. I was caught suddenly off guard by a hard clawswipe across my face. Midnight was glaring at me. "Back to work!" I turned and picked up one of the bramble stems gently in my teeth and began weaving them into the nursery. I heard kits squeal from inside, and a desperate yowl from a she-cat.

One of the rogues I didn't know stalked out, carrying the body of a ginger and white kit. He dropped it at Knifestar's feet. "Robinbelly was caught trying to sneak her kits away." I saw a ginger tom's eyes widen from where he sat, and I realized he must be the father.

Security had been high; there was always three guards in front of each den and the entrance, ensuring no escape. Patrols were lead by two guards and two others. I wondered if Knifestar thought these cats were loyal to him. I was no Clan cat, but the only thing these cats felt were fear.

Slowly I continued working, until Leopard raked a claw down my shoulder. I flinched away, and after laughing, he repeated it over and over in the same spot. I squealed and tried to get away, but it made Leopard all the more happier. Finally he stopped and ordered, "Go hunting." I dipped my head and padded past the guards, Talon, Stormy and Scarlet.

I saw their eyes following me as I padded into the forest. My shoulder wound stung, and I gently pressed some moss onto it before scenting the air. I mostly smelled fox, recalling the one Leopard and a patrol had killed. But there was a faint scent of vole, so I stalked forward to see if I could tell where it was.

I hunted for a while, long past dark and returned with six pieces of fresh-kill. It was a lot, and maybe I'd get some even though I'd eaten yesterday. Leopard allowed me to eat every other day and get one drink a day. I piled them onto the fresh-kill pile, seeing Leopard watch. But he said nothing as I backed away to see what I should do next.

Panther was working on the nursery now, with three Clan apprentices. I joined him and began weaving more brambles into the side. The moon was full, and it was very easy to see while I worked. "All cats of KnifeClan join beneath Kniferock for a Clan meeting!" I stopped what I was doing and sat beside Leopard obediantly. I watched the three Clans gather.

It was very crowded with every cat out in the clearing, and I fidgeted, feeling crushed. Knifestar scanned the cats and let out a yowl. "Leopard has reminded me of the Queen of Cats, Teshika. He, Cloud, Panther, and Blue will go on a journey to find her. The attack on ThunderClan will be delayed, but when we do attack, we'll be powerful."

I hadn't any say on that, but it wouldn't have made a difference. "They will leave at sunhigh tomorrow." Knifestar went on. "We will find Teshika-"

"Did someone say Teshika?" A small ginger she-cat padded in, her claws reinforced with dog teeth, her tail spiked and her fur around her paws red. A giant black tom followed her, and among the entrance, many cats fanned out along the side behind the two.

Leopard rushed forward, his ears flattened. He bowed his head an crouched on the ground. I watched curiously. "Teshika!"

Teshika flicked her ginger tail. "Stop acting like a kit, Leopard." The she-cat was about three times smaller than Leopard. I blinked and watched her. Teshika shoved Leopard aside with the most amazing strength and stalked up to Knife. He lowered his head, then meowed, "Greetings."

Teshika flicked her tail again. "What was all this about being able to be stronger with me?" Her amber eyes flashed.

"I was saying," Began Knife nervously, "That we'll be able to be stronger if you are our ally. KnifeClan's goal is to take over the whole forest where the four Clans live."

"If I ally BloodClan with KnifeClan, will you split up half of your territory just for us?" Teshika growled. Knifestar nodded feebly. At least that solved my journey problems before I'd even begun to think about it.

Teshika turned. "Skull! Get my cats and down to the gorge. There is a clearing there we could shelter there." The huge black cat dipped his head. He began to lead all the cats away toward the gorge. Teshika glared at Knife as a warning to keep his promise, and followed them out.

It seemed as though it all happened so fast, Teshika was here and gone, and I was so tired. Knifestar had disappeared into his den, so I did the same, wondering is Teshika would change anything Knifestar had planned.


	12. What Real Torture Is

**

* * *

**

Doom of the Tourtured Servant

Chapter 12

What Real Torture Is

Blue's POV

**Gingerstar14: Sorry Amberleaf, I canceled the chapter with Casey's POV. **

Sorry this chapter is short too.

* * *

I didn't even have time to open my eyes when pain lanced through my leg. I tried to struggle away, but I was dragged by Leopard into the center of the clearing. Claws dug into my belly, and someone bit onto my tail. I closed my eyes and let out a howl.

"Shut up!" Leopard dug claws into my nose. Ishrieked in pain as sharp claws dug into my flank and another cat yanked even harder on my tail. Teshika had sunk her teeth into my tail and wrenched it half off with amazing strength. I felt her claw slash through my ear and rip upward. I screamed in agony.

Then, she slashed my nose again and again. I tried to get away but Leopard pinned my forelegs down. Teshika put her paw on my throat and squeezed, making me struggle for air. I squirmed as Leopard placed both his paws on my belly and shoved down on it. I still couldn't breathe, and began to struggle upward until Teshika let go.

Two paws were placed on my upper leg. I felt teeth grip my paw and tug. I shreiked and screamed and writhed around until I heard a loud pop. "It's dislocated." That was Leopard's voice.

"Let's do it to her other legs!" Teshika yowled. I felt them pulling at my right leg until it popped. I tried to kick them away, but paws were placed on my muzzle and held me down. I finally stopped struggling as I found out I couldn't move my legs. Blood rolled into my eyes and blinded me, and when I opened my mouth to shreik again, someone had stuffed dung into my mouth.

* * *

Leopard's POV

I watched as Blue choked on the dung and tried to spit it out. I laughed and watched as Teshika shoved a stick down her throat, and let her choke and squirm. Teshika was the master of torture. I suddenly leaped to my paws and carefully grabbing one of her whiskers in my teeth, tried ripping it off. It didn't work and tore some of the skin off her face, but that was almost better.

Finally, I had my fun and sat down to groom my whiskers. Knifestar stalked over to me. "Take her away somewhere else. We are trying to run a camp here!" I dipped my head and began dragging Blue by her tail to a place in between three rocks just outside the hollow. I decided to let her rest for a while and threw piles of leaves over her until she was barely visible.

I padded into camp, satisfied and sat down beside Teshika. "Those were some of the things I use on disobediant kits," she meowed.

Skull came to sit beside me. "You have changed since we last met." His voice was gruff.

"So have you," Darksoul was padding up to us. "It's been long," She meowed to Teshika.

Teshika flicked her ginger tail. "Too long." Once again, it was strange to see an apprentice-sized cat have so much power about her. Darksoul sat down across from us. I continued grooming Blue's blood out of my fur. Teshika had promised a round of tortue, and that she had done.

* * *

Blue's POV

Everywhere I stung. I was laying on a rock ground upside down with leaves over top of me, sealed in darkness. I wondered what I had done. But at Leopard hadn't relocated my legs, probably so if I wasn't so weak with pain, I couldn't escape.

I blinked the blood out of my eyes and tried to get comfortable, since I guessed I'd be there for a while. From the distance, I heard a loud yowl. "We'll attack ThunderClan at once!"


	13. KnifeClan Attack

**

* * *

**

Doom of the Tourtured Servant

Chapter 13

KnifeClan's Attack

Honeypaw's POV

**Gingerstar14:Finally they attack. That last chapter was a bit cruel to poor Blue. ah well.**

* * *

I was returning from my solo hunting trip when I sensed something in the air. Warily I scented it. Crowfood. Twolegplace. Fear. And...no! I scented the air again, not wanting to believe. No. Yes. Knife! I froze and looked around.

I don't know why, but I freaked out. I dropped my prey I was holding and tore off through the forest, not knowing how close Knife was. I was never one to get terrified of memories of my torture, but scenes flashed through my mind.

_I didn't even have time to open my eyes when pain lanced through my leg. I tried to struggle away, but I was dragged by Leopard into the center of the clearing. Claws dug into my belly, and someone bit onto my tail. I closed my eyes and let out a howl._

_"Shut up!" Leopard dug claws into my nose. I shrieked in pain as sharp claws dug into my flank and another cat yanked even harder on my tail. A ginger she-cat had sunk her teeth into my tail and wrenched it half off with amazing strength. I felt her claw slash through my ear and rip upward. I screamed in agony._

_Then, she slashed my nose again and again. I tried to get away but Leopard pinned my forelegs down. The ginger cat put her paw on my throat and squeezed, making me struggle for air. I squirmed as Leopard placed both his paws on my belly and shoved down on it. I still couldn't breathe, and began to struggle upward until she let go._

_Two paws were placed on my upper leg. I felt teeth grip my paw and tug. I shreiked and screamed and writhed around until I heard a loud pop. "It's dislocated." That was Leopard's voice._

_"Let's do it to her other legs!" the she-cat yowled. I felt them pulling at my right leg until it popped. I tried to kick them away, but paws were placed on my muzzle and held me down. I finally stopped struggling as I found out I couldn't move my legs. Blood rolled into my eyes and blinded me, and when I opened my mouth to shreik again, someone had stuffed dung into my mouth. "NO! NO! FALL! BRAMBLE!" I screamed. _

_Bramble's face appeared, bloody and battered. "Honey..." But Knife was upon him, and blood clouded my vision._

I froze midleap and dropped to my paws. I'd never had that happen to me. I closed my eyes and tried to get rid of the scene. I shook it away and pelted onward. I didn't know what had just happened, but it wouldn't stop me from warning my Clanmates.

I dashed into camp and leaped onto the highledge. "Every cat! Come here! We are in danger!" The cats gathered, and Brambleclaw leaped out of the warriors den. "Where is Firestar?!" I yowled.

"On a patrol. Now what it StarClan?"

"KnifeClan is coming!" I screeched.

Brambleclaw flicked his tail calmly. "Dustpelt. You help the elders get in the nursery with the kits. You and three others will help guard it. The warriors can guard the entrance, with the apprentices behind. We'll need somecat to fetch Firestar. Toadpaw, you can do that. Stormpaw! Go to the Barn Gang and get help!" The two apprentices dashed off.

I saw Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Amberleaf and Ashfur stand in front of the nursery. I joined Sandheart and Rainygaze near the rear of all the cats. I heard Sandheart murmur, "Is this what you meant, Whitestorm?"

I was about to ask her what she meant, but I heard a loud yowl. Knife was standing at the lower edge of the hollow. He leaped down, yowling, "KNIFECLAN ATTACK!!"

He leaped onto Brambleclaw, and cats poured after him. A small ginger she-cat with amber eyes stopped along the opposite side. I stared in horror as I realized that she was the one in my strange vision. She opened her mouth and let out a screech.

"BLOODCLAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!" Even more cats poured after her, and I stared in horror.

"Blue, you idiot. Attack her!" I heard Leopard's voice, and a battered blue-gray she-cat took a step toward me. I rolled my eyes and leaped on her, then seeing she didn't fight back, but cower, I flung her aside and let Dustpelt give her a nice clawing.

A huge shape barreled into me, and I spun to face Midnight. "I know how to fight now," I snarled. I leaped forward with amazing speed and ripped my claws across his face. Midnight raked hot claws down my side.

"RETREAT!" Knife yowled. At first I thought we'd won, but then I saw that most of the cats had ThunderClan captives. I backed up in horror as the cats pelted out of the camp. After everycat was gone, only Hazeltail, Amberleaf, Poppyclaw, Whitewing, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Ashfur, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Rosepaw and Whitepaw.

Stormpaw dashed into the camp, with the Barn Gang behind him and froze. I could only stare in horror.

"Now what?" Amberleaf yowled.


	14. Gathering The Clans

**Doom of the Tourtured Servant**

**Chapter 14**

**Gathering the Clans**

**Casey's POV**

**Gingerstar14:I was going to do a chapter of Casey's ****POV anyway, so here it is. **

**I think it's rushed, but the story must go on! **

* * *

We were too late. And they took so many cats. I could only gaze around in horror. There were only a few ThunderClan cats left. Honeypaw rushed over to me. "Casey!" She gasped. "Where's Bramble?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "He went exploring and never came back."

"KnifeClan already left." Sandheart sighed. "It's too late." She seemed to have given up. Amberleaf padded forward and pressed her cheek to Sandheart's.

"There is always hope." The beautiful she-cat mewed.

"What will we do?!" Graystripe yowled. He looked around desperately.

I looked around at the devasted camp. The remaining ThunderClan cats gathered in the center of the camp. Determination sparked in Honeypaw's eyes. "I know what we have to do. Sandheart, Amberleaf, and I will have to get the other cats from the Clans and join together. Then we'll be able to fight KnifeClan."

"Yeah!" Yowled Toadpaw.

"I'll come." I offered. I took a step forward. Bob padded up to my side.

"I'll take charge while your gone," He offered.

"Sure." I dipped my head. "Is it okay?" I paddedup to Honeypaw, hoping she wouldn't mind if I came. This meant much to me too. Knife was a long enemy of Barn Gang.

"I could help." A voice meowed. We all turned to see a silver she-cat leap into the clearing. Cats about the size of a Clan followed her. "I am from ForestClan. BloodClan teamed up with Knifestar, and they are an old enemy of our Clan."

Honeypaw stared. "I...guess..."

"Good. I am Icestar, the leader. My deputy Shiningtail will go on your little patrol."

Honeypaw looked uncertain, but she nodded. "If you say so..." A golden she-cat padded forward.

"Greetings. I hope you don't mind, but we saw the fight and wish to help." Her voice was velvety.

"That's okay. These are strange times." Amberleaf meowed. "I'm Amberleaf. This is Honeypaw, Sandheart, and Casey. They are coming with us."

"Hi," Shiningtail dipped her head to me.

"We'll stay here with your, ThunderClan, did you say?" Icestar asked.

"Yes. Well, let's go." Honeypaw lead us out.

* * *

AMBERLEAF'S POV

I followed Honeypaw out of camp with Shiningtail at my side. We walked in silence for a long time. I wondered if the Clans felt as desperate as we did now. Suddenly Honeypaw stopped to a halt. It was WindClan. What was left of it.

"We were coming to see if you'd team up with us. The other Clans already agreed." Crowfeather meowed, stepping forward.

Honeypaw turned. "Sure... We were just coming to get the other Clans. Tell you what, the rest of WindClan can go back to their camp, and our patrol with one of WindClan can get the others."

Crowfeather nodded. "I'll go. Breezeclaw, you know where ThunderClan's camp is. Lead the Clan there." Things were running so smoothly, with no excess conversation; I realized. The WindClan cats padded past us, and our small patrol continued.

We arrived at WindClan territory, and continued around the slope to RiverClan. By the time we reached their border, it was past Sunhigh. Now we just had to get to RiverClan and around to ShadowClan.

We came upon a small RiverClan patrol. My heart ached for these poor cats, trying to live as a Clan with about six cats. It was Minnowheart, Copperpaw and Duskpelt.

"We came to-" Honeypaw began.

"I know." Minnowheart cut in. "Come on, let's get back to camp. You can continue to ShadowClan. We'll go around the other way to your camp. Is that where your gathering?" I wondered how she knew that much.

"Yes." Honeypaw meowed. "Thanks. We should be back soon then. Got to get to ShadowClan yet." Minnowheart nodded and turned her patrol around. We padded side-by-side still silent, until the RiverClan cats veered off to their camp. We continued up to ShadowClan border.

"We should find ShadowClan camp and travel with them." Sandheart suggested.

"Good idea." Casey meowed. Once again, they fell silent. I let out a sigh. It was so devastating to know what happened, I guessed. I was still in shock.

Finally we got closer to the camp, and the scent got stronger. Honeypaw swerved as if she knew exactly where to go. We entered the camp slowly, and the few cats that were there turned.

"We're here to ask you to return to ThunderClan camp." Honeypaw meowed, as if she were in charge. "To defeat KnifeClan."

"We were expecting you after WindClan came." Tawnypelt meowed. She flicked her tail and the ShadowClan cats gathered in the center of the camp followed her. We traveled side by side. It was as if they'd been waiting for KnifeClan to attack us, and for us to come and join the Clans.

I was getting very tired by the time we reached ThunderClan camp. The clearing was full the Clan cats and Barn Gang cats. Honeypaw and Sandheart leaped up onto the Highledge.

"Cats of all Clans!" Honeypaw yowled. "In two days, we must recover, and attack KnifeClan!" The cats fell silent.

"But,"Sandheart meowed. "We need a Clan name. Until we defeat KnifeClan, we will be known as HoneyClan!"

"HoneyClan!" I yowled, and all the other cats joined in. We will win!


	15. Heartbroken and Distrustful

**Doom of the Tourtured Servant**

**Chapter 15 **

**Distrustful and Heartbroken **

**Panther's POV**

**Gingerstar14: Let me tell you a short story before I beging with chapter 15. Once upon a time I was reading over my reviews when I spotted a very long one. I read two sentences and knew it was a flame. After I read it, I called to my brother Bramblestripe. **

**Bramblestripe took one look at it and started cussing. All the sudden I started laughing, and our mom ran in the room screaming at Bramblestripe 'cause our 10 yr old little sister was in the room. Bramblestripe screamed something about people not even reading the f-cking story before flaming it, and anyway, I'm still laughing right now. **

**Thank you, Fanned Chocolate. You made my day a lot happier. Though flaming is not appricated, and it gives you a bad impression, that was very well-written and will make me laugh for a long time. By the way, not every writer on fanfiction is perfect, most are quite crappy. Say what you want, but we're not published authors. **

**Anyway, now that I'm done, enjoy chapter 15. **

**Bramblestripe: IF U DARE!! **

**F-ing Fanned Chocolate.**

**Gingerstar14: As you ca see, Bramblestripe is still in a bad mood. Plus grounded. **

**HERE IS A MEGA CHAPPIE FOR YOU!! **

**Don't worry, there's at least gonna be 4 or 5 more chappies.**

* * *

Yawning and streching, I padded out of the servants den. The air was heavy with rain, and clouds covered the sky. Knifestar was in the center of the camp, with Leopard and Teshika. Teshika wove around Leopard to her deputy, Skull. I watched as Skull muttered something to her, and then she padded back to Knifestar. He bristled and turned away.

I padded out into the clearing to see what work I'd have to do now. No cat approached me, so I decided to go hunting. I sighed and padded out of the camp. Today seemed very, very dreary. I had just killed a small mouse when a drop of rain dripped on my nose. I shook the wet off and decided to go back. Maybe I'd get to eat later. Leopard or on of the guards would most likely get it.

Leopard padded over to me. "Good work hunting." He took my mouse and settled down to eat it. I stared longingly at it, but at least I and the apprentices got to eat once a day. Blue, the servant, only got food three times a week, after Leopard had met with Teshika.

It was the day after we'd attacked ThunderClan. I hadn't done any fighting, but Knifestar wasn't about to find that out. I saw a dark grey tabby tom smelling of ThunderClan pad past me and drop off prey in the fresh-kill pile. He took some for his mate and padded into the nursery. It was the mate's job to bring the she-cat food.

Knifestar stalked toward me. I bristled in fear but looked up to him. "Panther. Go get me the ThunderClan medicine cat, Leafpool. Bring her to my den." I dipped my head, wondering what was up. "And bring Blue." I nodded and padded up to the prisioners den. Rip, Stormy, and Whiplash were guarding it. Whiplash stepped aside as if he knew something. Now I was really suspiscious.

"I want Leafpool." My voice echoed. A tabby she-cat padded up. Even after one day with KnifeClan, her pelt was bloody, torn, and dull. Her eyes were just as dull. "Follow me." I padded out and Leafpool limped behind. I called to Blue as we passed and she followed me. I ducked into Knifestar's den.

Knifestar was sitting there expectantly. "I ordered my cats not to harm you." He snarled. "Leopard was in charge of that. Idiot!" I twitched my ears. "Leafpool," His voice softened. "Will you desert your Clanmates in the badger set for me? You will be my mate and my second in command she-cat." He padded toward her and pressed his muzzle into her fur.

Leafpool looked at him for a moment. "Well," She mewed in a small voice. "I'd rather die!" She raked claws down his muzzle. Knifestar jerked back in surprise. He just stared, the blood running down his muzzle. "T-t-t-ta-a." He finally gave up and looked away.

I turned around and motioned for Leafpool to follow. Blue stayed where she was. Whiplash snarled and dragged Leafpool into the badger set. I watched until he glared at me. I turned and looked around. A pain-filled screeching filled the air. I dashed into Knifestar's den to see Knifestar dragging Blue around by the tail. He stopped and shoved her upside down, then tramped on her head.

Leopard padded in, curious, and sat and watched. I couldn't bear it. "Stop!" I yowled. I leaped at Knifestar and knocked Blue away from him. Knifestar stopped and stalked toward me.

"You are a traitor. You'll be with the prisioners, fed thrice a week." He raked claws across my nose and I leaped back with a squeak. Leopard stood up and led me through the camp, then shoved me into the badger set. It was crowded, and fear-scent, hunger and blood filled the air down there. I eventually found a place to settle down. But there was no bedding.

No one said anything. Just as well, the guards would come down angrily. I knew that around sunhigh the prisioners all got tortured. My stomach flipped at being tortured, but Blue, a now four moon old kit, could handle it. I eventually fell into and uneasy sleep. I soon woke up, to see my eyes had adjusted to the gloom. There was little light, but I could make out the shapes of cats.

I saw a guard padding into the badger set and grabbed me by the scruff. I wondered if this was what they do when they're going to torture me. I stiffened as he hoisted me out of the prsioners den. He set me down and padded back in. I watched worriedly as he came up with a blue-gray tom.

Knifestar stalked over to us, his eyes gleaming. "Panther, do you know who this cat is?" I looked at him. His blue-gray pelt was bloodstained and patchy, his eyes were dull and his sides thin. I shook my head. "He is Rainshower, the deputy of RiverClan. But he meant something to Nestle. Do you know?" Again, I shook my head. "He is your father!"

I glanced at Rainshower. He nodded. I could only stare in horror. Why did this have to happen to my father? "Panther, now, you have a choice. Kill Rainshower, or be tortured until you die." I stared now at Knifestar. Both were horrible. I shook my head, trying to think.

"Well?" Knifestar meowed.

I shook my head again. "STOP!" Screeched Blue. Knifestar turned and loomed over Blue. He was about to attack her when a screeching cry split the air.

"HONEYCLAN!! ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!"


	16. Battle of The Clans

**Doom of the Tourtured Servant**

**Chapter 16**

**Battle of The Clans**

**Blue's POV**

**Gingerstar14: So, yea, Bramblestripe sure wasn't a happy camper. Well, enjoy chapter 16, and I'll have number 17 up soon.**

* * *

I stared as cats poured down the slope, one after another. There was more than KnifeClan, I knew. I heard Teshika yowl, "We have to get BloodClan!"

"BloodClan!" A silver she-cat leaped onto Teshika, knocking her off her paws. I backed up, hoping no cat would attack me. I backed into Knifestar, and he clawed me furiously. I wimpered, and Knifestar rubbed a claw on my raw flesh. My paws trembled, but suddenly a gray tabby tom leaped onto him.

"If you think the cats you took from the Clans are going to fight for you, think again!" He clawed his face, but Knifestar pushed him off. I turned away from them, and searched for Panther. He was attacking Whiplash with two other apprentices. The giant tabby leaped onto him, but the larger of the apprentices ripped away his flesh, making him release his grip and yowl.

A black tom crashed down in front of me, his face twisted with pain. Blood from his neck wound poured over the ground, and I let out a yelp of fear. "Blackclaw!" The ginger she-cat laid her nose on him for a moment, then leaped on top of Stormy, screeching.

Suddenly agony ran up my spine. I turned and saw a misty gray she-cat tearing away at my tail. I crouched in pain and terror, and she exclaimed to her companion, "Devil! This one doesn't fight back!" Claws raked over my eyes, and I shied away, blood dripping from my forehead.

I heard Devil screech and turn to face his oppenent. Claws released my tail, and I felt a tom pick me by the scruff. "You'll be safer in the bader set, little kit." I saw he was a flame colored tom, his pelt bloody and his eyes dull. I limped into the badger set and listened to the noise of the battle nervously.

* * *

Leopard's POV

I saw Firestar helping Blue and a few other young cats into the badger set for safety. Enraged, I leaped onto him and tore away at his pelt. He flipped over and raked a claw down my shoulder. I backed up and snarled, then lunged to bite him. But Firestar was quick. My head was slammed to the ground and I was left dizzy as he went to fight another cat.

I looked around for Honeypaw. She was locked in combat with Jaws. I leaped onto her and pinned her down. "You may know how to fight, but-" Paws slammed into my side, and I looked up to see Bramble helping her up. Snarling, I leaped onto Bramble, but Bramble veered sideways and I crashed down onto Jaws. The gray tom backed up and leaped onto a gray tabby.

For a while, I couldn't spot Knifestar. Then I saw him battling Firestar. It seemed like Firestar was about to lose a lifde , until Brambleclaw came to the rescue and knocked Knifestar aside. I turned as claws dug into my pelt. I turned to face Sandstorm and swiped at her ear, just missing it by a hair.

She cuffed my nose and I leaped back in pain, but not with out catching her ear and slicing it. She jumped back and shook the blood off her face. I was about to jump at her again when thunder sounded. The storm had started, for I just realized it was just beinging to drizzle. Lightening flashed, but I ignored it, fighting oponent after oppoent.

I looked around for Bramble and Honeypaw again. They were nowhere to be seen, but I did see Leafpool. She was bravely fighting Skull with Jayfeather. I leaped onto her and pinned her down. She squirmed beneath my weight, and I was about to deal her a killing blow when Darksoul leaped onto the Kniferock and yowled one word that stopped every cat in their tracks.

I froze in horror as she uttered one word. "FIRE!"


	17. Escape

**Doom of the Tourtured Servant**

**Chapter 17**

**Escape**

**Honeypaw's POV**

**Gingerstar14: Amberleaf, I'd love to hear your suggestion you mentioned, cause I'm not 100 percent sure what the ending's gonna be.**

* * *

I stared in disbelief at Darksoul. "Fire? In the rain?" spat Knifestar. But there it was. Orange flames lapped at the air, and threatened to consume the left half of the camp. Instead of panicing, I looked around, then leaped up beside Darksoul.

"Every cat! We must work together to save the Clans." I yowled. "If we work together as one Clan, not as enemies just fighting moments ago, we call all - those alive anyway - survive. We may as well leave the bodies and help the cats still living." Instantly the cats began moving around, glad to have someone to tell them what to do.

Knifestar rushed to the entrance, but five Clan cats barred his way. "We're all leaving together!" Hissed Dustpelt. I leaped down and ran over to the badger set.

"If anycat is still in here come out now!" No reply. I turned and grabbed one of the kits from the nursery and passed her to Ashfur. I grabbed a blue-gray she-kit and passed it to Firestar. I looked around and ran to check the nursery.

I leaped over a heap of fur, but Bramble pelted over to it. "Casey!" He yowled. I froze. Casey was dead?! No, Casey struggled to his paws and leaned on Bramble's shoulder. I watched as Bramble helped his friend out of camp.

The camp was almost empty, and I passed one of Ferncloud's kits wandering around in panic to a RiverClan warrior. I nearly choked on the smoke wafting around the air. I saw Rainygaze crouch over a heap of fur. "Goodbye, Swiftwind. I love you." Then she leaped out of the camp. I made sure everycat was out of the camp and looked around.

There was about twenty dead cats lying around. I began coughing and knew I had to get out. The flames lapped nearer and nearer. As Ferncloud raced out with her last kit, a flaming tree fell over the entrane. No way I could clear that. Desperate, I tore through the bramble wall, feeling new scraches sting my pelt. I darted sideways through the burning undergrowth dodging sparks. Finally I caught up with the rear of the cats.

"Stop!" I heard Firestar yowl. "The gorge!" I rushed out of the forest to see Firestar pulling Streakpaw out of the gorge. Quickly I pelted to the front of the cats to make sure no one else fell.

"There's a tree we can cross!" The fire roaring behind us, we followed Rainshower to the right. He dashed out onto the tree and pelted across. "Come on!" Cats began to cross, desperate to get away from the fire. I watched as a WindClan apprentice slipped Dustpelt grabbed him. I waited 'till last. It was only Leopard, Bramble, and I. Casey was now leaning on Bob.

I put my paw on the tree but I felt it slipping. Minnowheart leaped and hit the ground just as the tree fell and crashed down into the river below. She stared in horror as it fell.

"We'll have to jump. I can make it, so I'll catch you when you jump." Bramble meowed. He bunched his muscles and leaped. He fell short but Mistystar grabbed him and hauled him up. I backed up as far as I could. The smoke reached here, and now I could see the fire again. I took a running leap and Bramble grabbed me and set me on the ground. Now Leopard had to cross.

He looked around nervously then leaped. Like Bramble and I, he fell short, sliding the side of the gorge. Instincively, I reached out and sunk my claws into his paws to stop him from falling. He let out a gasp of pain, but I just let him hang there, my muscles tensed. This was my chance. Unsheathe my claws and Leopard would fall to his death. Revenge. But no, I just stared into his eyes. He was at my mercy. I pulled him up and backed away. Leopard stared at me for a moment, then looked away.

"We're safe. The rain should put the fire out." I meowed. On the left side of us was a field. But there was a tree along the field. "We could shelter there," I suggested. The cats automaticly began shuffling under the tree. We'd still get wet, but at least it was something. At last, I lay down and not bothering to groom the smokey scent out of my fur, I fell asleep, exhausted.


	18. Doomsday for Honey and Blue

**Doom of the Tourtured Servant**

**Chapter 18**

**Doomsday for Honey and Blue**

**Honeypaw's POV**

**Gingerstar14: I used Amberleaf's idea. I changed some things around though. After chapter 19, I'll be making The Final Escape of The Tortured Servant. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of this chapter. It is mostly Amberleaf's :)**

* * *

I ran, not caring if the other cats were following me. I just had to get away.I leaped over logs, swerved around bushes, and got thorns from the brambles caught in my pelt. I heard the fire crackling behind me. That failed to let me hear what I needed to hear most – the heavy, crashing footsteps of my pursuers. I didn't know how the fire had crossed over the gorge, but it had. The cats were scattering, and I was running the opposite way.

**Leopard's POV  
**I saw Honeypaw run off in a random direction, and I nudged Knifestar, Talon, Rip and Midnight."Come on, let's go follow her!" I whispered to them.

"We can get her back," Knifestar added. "Then we can truly torture her!"  
"And no cat will know where we went," Talon mewed excitedly. "What with the fire and all."

"I'll come, and I'll get Blue." Rip meowed.We all tore through the forest, hoping the crackling of the fire right on our tails would hide us. I saw Honeypaw up ahead. We chased her out into an open clearing surrounded by stone, where she stumbled and fell over a sharp rock protruding out of the ground.

"Perfect!" Knifestar exclaimed. He raced up to Honeypaw. Talon, Midnight and I raced after Knife, who was pinning Honeypaw down. Her eyes were filled with fear.

"Knifestar?" she mewed, bewildered. "Talon? Leopard? Midnight? What are you all doing here?"

"We're here to reclaim you as our servant," I purred silkily. I saw Honeypaw tremble.

"From now on until the time you die, you will be known as Foxdung," Knife announced. "This is a perfect clearing, and you can do some work to fix it up for us." He slashed her across the cheek and she stared up at him. Blue struggled from underneath Rip, who watched in silence. He stomped on her paw and she whimpered.

"No, I won't!" she mewed angrily, glancing at Blue. "And my name is Honeypaw, not Foxdung. I can fight now, you know!"

"Oh, you don't know how much power we have over you," I hissed, "Foxdung." I slashed her across the cheek and she cringed away from it, letting out a squeak of pain.

**Honeypaw's POV**

"Do it," Knife growled. "Fast. Get us the softest moss you can find and make us nests. While you're doing that, we'll make you some bedding." I noticed the way he said the word make, and when I saw the gleam in Leopard's eyes, I knew. My heart sank. I was going to have to sleep in their dung!

"You can get a rest," He nudged Blue. "For now.

"Okay, Knife—" I felt a claw strike my shoulder, and Talon growled, "Get to it!" I bowed my head and padded out of the clearing, into the forest.

**Talon's POV**  
Ha. Ha, ha. Ha, ha, ha! That stupid cat; she was our slave, and she was going to work for us now, FOREVER!"Well, it looks like we need to make Foxdung some bedding, boys," Knife said after she had left the clearing.

"Nice," Leopard nodded, and we started scouting around the clearing. "Here is good for my nest," he announced. There was a tiny dip beside it, surrounded on three sides and on the top by thick brambles. On the open side was Leopard's nest space.

"Perfect," Knife purred. "Then she can be your personal servant. Blue can be Rip's" Rip let out a purr.

"Thank you, Knife." Leopard dipped his head. "I will train her well."

"She'll need retraining," I added, "She's been free for so long."

"Well, anyway, we need to get her some bedding. Talon, you and Rip get some foxdung, but first give her some of your own," Knifestar ordered. "Leopard and Midnight will stay with me. Blue too."

"Okay, Knife." I crouched down in the dip and put some slimy green stuff there and padded away to find some foxdung. Once I was out in the forest, I smelled Foxdung's scent. She had gone farther away from the Clans. Perfect, I thought. I soon smelled the rank scent of fox, even better: their dung. Rip veered away from me farther into the forest, but I raced along the trail, and found a fox den. No foxes were in it…. currently. I padded up the small slope into the den with a huge leaf in my mouth, and once inside, I shoved a huge piece of the foxdung on it. It would make a nice nest for Foxdung. I purred in satisfaction, and dragged it out the door.

When I reached the camp, I was carrying a smelly load of foxdung. Leopard, Midnight and Knifestar were talking. Rip padded after me, with a huge wad of dung with him. "Good enough?" He grunted. But Knifestar was busy.

"Okay, so you can have a nest over there," Knifestar said to Midnight, pointing with his tail to a sheltered place between some bushes. "Leopard, you already have a nest, and oh—Talon," Knife said, noticing me. "Thank you. Place the foxdung in the dip for when she gets back."

"Okay, Knife," I said and began settling it into the hole.

"Where should I set mine?" Rip asked. "I'll make a nest for Blue."

Knifestar scanned the clearing. "Somewhere near your nest, which can be that pile of leaves." He meowed, flicking his tail. Rip nodded and set to work.  
**Honey's POV**  
Foxdung, eh? My name wasn't Foxdung, it was Honeypaw. Well, now I would be known as Honey—but still, someday I would be a warrior, someday, hopefully soon, I could rejoin ThunderClan. My thoughts were for ThunderClan and Barn Gang as I padded back into camp with moss for their nests. Talon, Rip, Leopard, Midnight and Knifestar each came up and grabbed some moss. Knifestar was last. He slashed me across the face and I whimpered.

"Good job, Foxdung," he sneered. "Go make your nest." I glanced at Blue and saw Rip was smearing her face in some dung. Poor kit. But that might happen to me yet.

I walked up to Leopard and he said, "Your nest is there." I glanced in dismay at the piles of dung in a tiny dip in the ground. "Make your nest," he growled. I got to work rearranging the dung in a nest, trying not to let it show that I was disgusted. Soon I looked up. It was almost moonhigh.

"Time for bed, guys," Knife called. Leopard watched with delight as I carefully lowered myself into the nest of dung and fell asleep. _I must escape again._ My dreams were with ThunderClan that night.


	19. Honeypaw?

**Doom of the Tourtured Servant**

**Chapter 19**

**Honeypaw?**

**Sandheart's POV**

**Gingerstar14: Nice ending? I thought not. XD**

**It's short. Whatever.**

* * *

Finally, the fire had gone, and we were traveling back to ThunderClan camp. Knifestar and the gang had disappeared, and I hoped it was for good. I didn't see Honeypaw anywhere, but she was probably with her father. I saw Firestar padding with his head low, and I padded up to him. "Sandstorm was killed in the battle." He mewed. There was nothing I could say to comfort the leader.

Bramble padded up to me. "Have you seen Honeypaw?" He asked.

I blinked. "Wasn't she with you?" He shook his head worriedly, but said nothing more. When at last we got back to camp, everything was as it was before.

Firestar leaped onto Highledge. "We lost many cats today." He announced. I noticed that the Barn Gang were hanging around the outside of the camp. Firestar's voice was strong as he mewed, "Sandstorm, Whitepaw, Berrynose and Swiftwind died." He dipped his head low. "We will greive them tonight."

"Where is Honeypaw?" I yowled up. The cats looked around, but Honeypaw wasn't anywhere. Knifestar and the others were missing as well...was there a connection?

**Panther's POV **

I had followed the ThunderClanner's back to their camp. I padded forward and mewed, "I am Panther, and I would like to join ThunderClan." It was the only thing I could do now, after everything I'd been through.

The one called Firestar leaped down from the ledge. He gazed at me. "Oh?"

"Y-yes sir. You see, I worked for Leopard, in KnifeClan, and if I join ThunderClan, it'll be a Clan, but without the enslavement." I hoped I was convincing. Firestar sized me up.

"Very well, we'll see if you are suited to Clan life. Panther, until you become a warrior, you will be known as Pantherpaw. Brightheart, you will be a mentor to him. You are very experianced and well-ready for an apprentice."

A ginger and white she-cat padded up to me. I reached up to touch noses with her, as Firestar motioned, but I suddenly recoiled. Where there should have been fur, there was flesh where no fur grew, and there was no eye in her socket. She winced, and I quickly touched noses with her, my whiskers brushing her skin.

**Bramble's POV **

I turned away as the Clan cats started calling out "Pantherpaw, Pantherpaw!" I closed my eyes and saw Leopard's face raking claws over me. I thought it was a vision from when I was a prisioner with KnifeClan, but no, I shut them tighter, and there was Honeypaw, laying in the dust.

"Honeypaw?" I mewed.


End file.
